kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Caim
Once heralded as the Prince of Caerleon and a hero to match the status of Sephiroth, Caim lead the forces of the Union in a desperate and long struggle against the tyranous Forces of the Empire that plagued his land. One day, when injured in a battle, he was forced to make a pact with the Dragon Angelus which came at the cost of his voice, but granted him great strength and power. Caim disappeared twenty years ago, but his since returned: Only now, he is a manifestation of Sora's Darkness Biography Childhood and Early Career (Following is taken from Caims Article in the Drakengard wiki) Caim was the son of royalty, along with his sister Furiae. A prince of a small kingdom, Caim's life soon changed dramatically as he witnessed his parents murdered by the imperial black dragons.He beomes the ruler of his parent's kingdom and now serves the Union, seeking revenge against the empire. On a attack on the Castle of the Goddess by the Empire, Caim fights in a fierce battle to protect the Goddess ( his sister Furiae ). A might warrior, Caim slays countless foes. As the attack draws into the castle courtyard, Caim finds that the empire has captured a Red Dragon. Englufed by hatred, Caim approaches the dragon with murderous intent, as flashes of his parents death flash through his mind. As Caim raises his sword, the dragon speaks, claiming that even though Caim may kill her, her soul won't be dirtied. Instead of killing her, Caim ask's if she wishes to live. Caim offer's her a pact, saying that he wishes to live as well. Before the red dragon can give her answer, more Imperial Soilders attack. Caim deals with them quickly, asking the dragon once again for her answer. The dragon state's that they are bonded by their need to live and accepts the pact. As they put their souls together, the two are healed and become one. The price of Caim's pact, in gaining so much power, was his voice. Caim and the dragon soar to the sky, destorying the empire's aircraft, and then proceed to destroy all imperial soilders on the ground and in the castle. There, he stands with his sister Furiae and his childhood friend, Inuart. They have a moment of peace (which invovles showing the two Caim's pact mark on his tongue) before deciding they should hide Furiae else where. They decide, to go to the elves. Protecting the Seals At the elves however, they find that the whole village has been slaughtered. Inuart and Furiae go ahead to the desert temple, to find Heirarch Verdelet, while Caim stays in the forest. He meets Leonard and attempts to protect the Forest of the Seal. They fail, and decide to go to the dessert to protect the seal there. They find Furiae, only to learn that Inuart and Verdelet have been captured by the Empire. Caim goes to the imperial prision in the dessert, and free's Verdelet. As of Inuart, all they find is his harp. The empire attacks the Dessert Seal, and succeeds in destorying it. Afterwards, the group finds the elf girl by the name Arioch, whom is a pact partner. After some discussion ( and a attempt to feast on Caim's flesh ) Arioch decides to join them on their journey. Later, Inuart finds Caim, saying that the only way to free Furiae is to bring her to the Empire. Caim refuses to along with this, and the two fight. It is then that Inuart also show's that he is a pact partner with a black dragon. The two dragons do battle as well, with the black dragon gaining the upper hand. Caim rushes in to strike down the black dragon, but is met with a fiery inferno. Protected only by his red dragon, the two lose the battle. Inuart takes Furiae, stating "Welcome to a world without song" and flies off. With this harsh blow, the group still try to protect the seals. They manage to find the ocean seal, only to lose it as well. Now only one seal remains, Furiae. Before they can start looking for her though, the Empire decides to unleash a massive attack on the Union in one glorious battle. Caim heads through the mountains, finding a young boy, and pact partner, Seere. With this new addition, they face off against the Empire in a glorious battle. With Caim and his dragons strength, they win over the Empire. However, the sky's turn red, meteor's fall to the ground, and the dead empire soilders rise again. Now Caim fights against the undead, and his army is slaughtered. After the battle, Caim finds the Empires flying fortress. He is met with Inuart once again, and the two battle in the sky. Inuart flees the battle, and Caim follows. Final Battle with the Empire Caim fights through the halls of the grand fortress, till he finds his sister along with a little dancing girl named Manah. The girls voice is inhuman, speaking of Furiae's dark thoughs. Caim looks away from her in disgust, turning to dispair as his sister commits suicide. With that, the last seal is broken, and the world plummets to chaos. Caim leaves the fortress, only to find Inuart carrying Furiae's dead body. The two fight again, Caim winning this time. They chase Inuart to the imperial city, where they fight armies of imperial soilders and the Seeds of Destruction appear. Caim and the red dragon face off against a grand and legendary dragon, known as the Wrym. Caim soothes the red dragon, forming their bond closer, and take down the mighty creature. They arrive at the Manah castle and battle her undead soilders, then her. With his allies deciding to wait outside to fend off the empire, Caim enters the chapel and does battle with manah: While initially in his favor, manah turns the tables by using her powers to grow to the size of the giant, causing Caim to do battle with her on Dragon-back. At her defeat, Manah begs for death, but Caim will not give it to her. For his own revenge, Caim claims that he will make sure the girl will live long enough, to see all the horrible things she's done until she is driven insane. the panic is over, the seals must once again be established. The red dragon, to Caim's dispair, offers to become the seal. As they have their tragic goodbye's, the red dragon tells Caim her name, Angelus ( Angel in Japan ), saying that he is the only human to know her name now. The seal complete's, and the red dragon fades away. Fall into Darkness Due to Angelus sealing herself, Caim, due to his pact, gradually discovers that he to is fading, albeit at a much slower rate then the dragon. Even though he is hailed as a hero, he quickly leaves his kingdom without a word in order to find a way to stop himself fading as well. Somehow, he manages to come into contact with master Xehanort who teaches him a method from which he can stop his body from fading away permenantly. By luck, Caim, now almost consumed by the powers of the Seal, made it to another world nearby: Destiny Islands. Using the skills he had learned from Master Xehanort, Caim attempted to fuse himself with a young Sora when he was still a child, with the latter unable to remember properly due to his young age at the time. While his consciousness was successfully intergrated, he was incapable of gaining control of the boys body due to the light of his heart. Because of Caims rage and darkness, he was only able to survive by merging with what little darkness was in the boys heart, turning him into a manifestation of the boys darkness: Much like Sephiroth become a manifestation of Clouds Darkness. Current Events He remained dormant until Sora unlocked his heart in the events of the first Kingdom hearts, which finally released Caim after many years of laying dormant and once more gave him a physical form. He remained on the side-lines throughout the events of Chains of Memories and Kingdom hearts 2, but has now decided to return to the field of battle. Confronting Sora shortly after his return from defeating Xemnas, he engaged in a battle with Sora, giving the Keyblade master a difficult fight Until Riku jumped to his aid, managing to turn the tides of the battle and force the Prince into a retreat. With his presence now known, Caim seeks to gain control of Sora's body for his own, becoming a wild-card who fights for no side but himself. Due to his power rivaling that of Sephiroth, along with his bloodthirsty and violent nature, this has made Caim a very dangerous individual, with all sides in agreement that he either must be destroyed or brought under control before he can cause any great damage to the worlds. However, Caim also seeks another thing: The freedom of his Pact Partner, Angelus. But regardless of his intent, Caim remains a threat to all sides in the conflict of Light and Darkness. Gallery 224723-dg_caim2_super.jpg|Caim During the war against the empire 8274_art-026.jpg|Caim with the Dragon Angelus tumblr_lj9jutN2hm1qf1cvto1_500.jpg|Trapped in the darkness of Sora's heart, Caim only barely clung to his existence 7-dg2-illust-caim_nowe.jpg|Caim Locked in battle with an Opponent